History of the Moonrage
by OfMusicandMayhem
Summary: 'Oh, what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive.' A tangled web, indeed! For this retelling would not have been possible without those that sought to undermine humanity and mortality itself.


**This tells the origin story of my guild, The Moonrage Pack, from the eyes of my character, Armandy. The Moonrage Pack can be found on the Wyrmrest Accord server. You can find our website at www(dot)moonrage(dot)guildportal(dot)com. World of Warcraft is the property of Blizzard Entertainment Inc.**

* * *

><p>History of the Moonrage<p>

'_Oh, what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive.'_

Few words have rung as true to me as those. A tangled web indeed! For this retelling would not have been possible without those that sought to undermine humanity and mortality itself. Some on Azeroth may be able to recount the days of a demon calling himself the Crow. Fewer still may remember the feud that began with his promise and the chain of events that followed.

We remember.

-X-

The glow of the fire was the first thing I saw. As I walked closer, figures came into my vision and murmuring amongst them could be heard. I knew that others were following behind me, eager and curious. It was not a surprise to find members here at the Story Fire, but tonight was different. Many of the strays and those newest to the Moonrage Pack would hear our history for the first time.

I sat within the ever-growing group, tucked away within the woods of Silverpine. I was as anxious of the event as many others though I had heard the story many times before – seen it unfold with my own eyes. Perhaps it was my constant thirst for knowledge that caused this, or perhaps it was the air about the Pack tonight. I didn't have long to dwell on the thought.

Rage stood and looked around at his Pack, which had grown quiet. "Some of you are familiar with our past, some not. Some who've not been there since the beginning, from when we were once of the Bloodwinter…once of Nightrage and to how we became the Moonrage Pack. So we will tell the story of how we began, the footsteps we've left behind."

And then, even the fire seemed to dim in anticipation as he continued.

"We shall begin when I came to Elwynn Forest. I had come to Elwynn after months of travelling from this very forest. The journey to Elwynn…will not be told today, as it is nothing special at all. However, when I did come to Elwynn I had stumbled upon two other worgen: Teragas and Korvuss of the Bloodwinter. I would say I made the grave mistake of coming too close to Goldshire. Pure curiosity had pulled me to it. That would be one of the few times I would ever enter that Inn.

"Teragas welcomed me to follow the two of them back to their den after a long conversation about my journey. I remember they were excited…excited to bring someone new to their pack." Rage closed his eyes and sighed. "I did not realize until later why they were so excited at my coming to the pack. You see, their pack leader was absent – he was not around. They were without direction, fragmented I would say."

I nodded, remembering this well. It was chaotic! Either people fought over what to do or they followed blindly with the majority. I had separated myself for a time, spending many of my days within Stormwind instead of the cave, only returning when I was needed.

"Such fragmentation did not last," The pack-leader continued, "But that mending would come later. The Bloodwinters were a large pack, that is for sure, though many were unfriendly towards me. Even Shadowstep was not entirely friendly to me at first!"

He grinned wickedly to his mate, who smirked back. "Well, that changed, now hasn't it?"

"It certainly did." He turned back to his audience. "I remember the laws of the Bloodwinter being told to me…telling me mates were chosen by the Alphas. Such a law, I was unaccustomed to."

He laughed. I noticed one of the pack's Sentinels, Vylou, roll her eyes, obviously not caring about how Rage had achieved his mates. Maybe not all of us were as interested in the story as I thought. "I meant not to make a mockery of their law, for I had already taken Teragas as a mate of mine. But the weakness of the Bloodwinter from within became apparent when the laws were tested…and the Alphas did nothing. But still, I believed just as all the Bloodwinters did…to hail the return of the Great Father.

"I was told all manner of stories about the Great Father – how grand he was! How just! What a leader he truly was for such a large pack of worgen! I was convinced he was worthy of my abilities. So I set the stones to ensure that, when he returned, I would be ready. I ensured to keep stability and let the Alphas know I wished to provide more for the pack. I arranged hunts and learned each member, Shadowstep included. Finally, the Great Father returned.

"His name was never told to me. I only knew him as the Father. Surely someone who commanded such respect had earned many names in his time. His return seemed to have sparked a newfound vigilance within the Bloodwinter. They were happy to see their beloved leader – at least, some of them were.

"Some had their doubts. They came to me just as my Pack comes to me now when something bothers them." Rage smiled to us each in turn, even the strays that had found their way to us. "The unfortunate thing upon the Great Father's return was that his enemies were aware of his presence as well…

"But the Great Father…when I met him, you could believe the stories that were told. He held himself in a way a leader should. He and I learned of each other. He offered me opportunities to prove myself in the pack. To climb the ranks and claim a spot for myself. But he had his doubts. He was always suspicious. And his presence was always fleeting.

"You see, he did not like the idea that I had earned such respect among the pack, that I had claimed mates, that I had done all these things in his absence. But what could a leader do? He was pressed to allow me to stay within the Bloodwinter. He tasked me with training the pack. Curving them to his image." He sighed again and scratched his nose.

"But our ideas were different…he wanted to continue to make the Bloodwinter known in a way that the locals nearby would fear the Bloodwinter. I remained loyal, even in my doubts, though. Even Beta Armandy was there, though I'm sure she felt the same."

His words were the truth. Among many things, it was unwise to make them fear us. Eventually it would have turned them to retaliate, and we had enough enemies already. I had not, however, expected to hear my name mentioned until much later, if at all. I hadn't known Rage very well while we were in Bloodwinter. It wasn't until one of the training days that he had awoken me and asked to speak with me. That was the same day that I had first laid eyes on the thing that caused the eventual 'family feud'. I broke out of my thoughts as Rage continued the story.

"During training is when I truly came to understand one of the pack's members: Raven…Wyan. A soldier to the Pack. I would later, and still even now, call him my brother. He joined me in council many times, our doubts of the Great Father…Easpin…grew. But in the process, Raven brought a Seer to the Bloodwinter.

"She was unwelcome among us – different and…arrogant."

Shadowstep smirked again. "Arrogant?"

He laughed, but said nothing to correct himself or her, "The Shadow Seer is what we called her. Rumors of her magic that could read your thoughts were always about. She came for Raven one day, while he was away. Who else to give her a most unwelcome greeting, but me?"

A mutter was heard next to me, from the one who called himself Longclaws. "Mindreaders. Can never trust them."

"Precisely, Longclaws!" The pack-leader grinned wickedly. "I was accustomed to being neutral of the Bloodwinter's 'visitors'. But the Shadow Seer intrigued me. I suppose I could have been more kind in our first conversations. The Shadow Seer came to visit no longer Raven, but myself in the days of the Great Father's return.

"The Shadow Seer calmed my mind when I would get too close to losing myself in the animal heart. Her magic exhausted my very strength. Perhaps the Shadow Seer had stopped many events that would have come to pass if I was without her."

Dmitry, one who I didn't know much of yet, spoke up. "I know of who you speak, Rage."

"You should," Shadowstep commented, "She is Pack Mother Marverle."

Rage grinned, nodding both at Shadowstep and Dmitry. "I eventually came to learn the name of the Shadow Seer. It would mark the beginning of Marverle and what she would become – the first Pack Mother of the Nightrage…and of the Moonrage, of course. She would never join the Bloodwinter, staying as an outsider."

He scratched his nose, collecting his thoughts.

"In the meantime, Great Father had arranged his own plans. Plans we did not know about. Still he became more distant and absent from the pack. Bloodwinter's enemies started to become numerous, though stayed away from our territory in Westfall for the most part. It was at this time that an envoy came to the den of the Bloodwinter, wishing for an audience with the Great Father. Yet again, no Alphas…no Great Father…Who, but I to hear the little Flesh ones and what they had to say?

"Humans…Flesh…told me of a possible alliance between Bloodwinter and the Kingdom they served. When next they returned to the den of Bloodwinter in Westfall, it was the first time I would meet the Flesh known as Christy."

Again, Longclaws spoke up. "Where were they from?"

"Ah, they came from the East, Longclaws. Lakeshire." Rage looked to his left, at another of his mates, as he spoke. "Christy, Queen of Mysticism. Arrogant as well. I recall a feeling that she looked down on those of us Bloodwinter."

Christy herself, nodded. "You are right. I did look down on you. I considered you nothing other than…well, dogs – not to be harsh. We spoke, and I came to know you all to be more than just animals. Friends, I would say. It wasn't until I met you all that I took on my true self. It wasn't until you asked me to, if I recall. We allied ourselves, and you came to me with your plan. I agreed to help you with it."

Rage nodded, laughing once again. "Indeed, Queen Christy did not like the Bloodinwter. She and her advisors meant to use us in a fight to reclaim land for her people."

"That we did. It wasn't the greatest of motives, but it led to me being here now, did it not?"

"Certainly did. Christy and I made a pact the day she came to the den. I agreed to an alliance, told her I would bring the idea to the Great Father. The alliance was brief, but she and I made a pact that I would still be an ally to her. In return, she would direct straying worgen to me."

Christy nodded as Rage continued. "So when Great Father…Easpin came to me and said he had a new task for me, my doubts were shadows in comparison to the absolution of loyalty I obtained. He tasked five of us to become his 'Frost Wraiths'. Elite guards to him, which I assume were for the coming plan he would begin. Korvuss and myself were made them, though Korvuss and I never saw eye-to-eye after I took Teragas as mate. But regardless, the task Easpin came to me with was to hunt down the rumors of a rebellion within Bloodwinter."

Once again, Longclaws asked a question. As curious as myself, he was! "The enemies you mentioned at the beginning, right?"

"Oh, no, Longclaws…the rebels within Bloodwinter were those seeking to remove Easpin as leader. At that time, I was fully aware of the ones seeking to kill Easpin. He had shown a weakness that had proved he was unfit to lead the pack, and the pack saw this. You see, at that time, the rebels had an idea. To either kill Easpin or to leave. Easpin caught wind of this and tasked me to hunt them down. It only took me three days to get the necessary information.

"In those three days, I had saved the life of Easpin's adopted daughter. She was…diseased: cursed with demon's blood in her system. Her name slips my mind these days, but we had cured her, or at least assumed we did. The infliction was killing her, but it affirmed me of the rumors that Easpin, our leader, had made a pact with the demon known as the Crow."

I was tempted to growl at the mention of his name. The Crow. How I despised that creature. My train of thought was broken as the story resumed. "I would later find out that Easpin was a general to the Crow. He had a history with this demon and his plan was to bring all of Bloodwinter to serve him. I would have none of that. Beta Armandy was there the day we saved Easpin's daughter from the disease at the moonwell in Duskwood. I took the chance to try and convince Armandy to join me and the ones I had gathered to my side. I believe that our loathing of demons is what brought Armandy to side with me."

It was one of them, for sure. But there were other reasons. I had seen the events unfold and saw them for what they were: a repeat of history. The drinking of demon blood was not exclusive to the pack. Many, many years before, the orcs of Outland had done the same. It made them stronger, yes. But it also made them lose themselves and fight amongst each other. Eventually it drove them to a war that they wouldn't be able to conquer, where the survivors would be captured and enslaved. The orcs had become free eventually, that is true, but they would forever be corrupted. That was not something I wanted to be a part of.

"But she is a curious one. I am honored that she has stayed loyal with me through as much as we've been through." Rage nodded respectfully toward me. An action I returned. "She and I only spoke briefly on perhaps one or two occasions before the time at the moonwell. Now, let us get to the third day…when I had enough proof of who the rebels were.

"Unfortunately, I had planned five days to ensure that the information I had was true, but Easpin grew ever-so…paranoid. I learned of a new plan on the third day: Easpin was planning to hunt me down. So me and mine – the ones who I gathered – made our way to Lakeshire. It was meant to be a place that Easpin and I could speak amongst ourselves." Rage laughed. "He brought the whole of Bloodwinter down upon the unsuspecting town – a good dozen or so and a few more in number of demons. The Crow and his cultists. Not to mention, we chose the meeting place specifically to be in Mysticism's backyard."

"Yes…you did." Christy chimed in. "I was informed by one of my people you were there and hurried back…to find you all sitting there. The Crow on my own land, his allies intent on killing all. And I was uninformed of your little plan. That brought me to anger. I felt you could not trust me as I had trusted you, but even after all that we still held a strong alliance. Shaky a little, but strong."

"The Pack Mother speaks true. She was furious with me for almost bringing war to her peaceful kingdom. But it was also beautiful…seeing so many allies come against Bloodwinter and their demon-leader. It was there that I proclaimed to Easpin that I had found the only one who betrayed the pack. Easpin himself."

Shadowstep spoke, then. "Were _you_ not the leader of the rebels within the pack?"

"Indeed, I was. But he betrayed us all. He led many down a dark road. I would not take many with me – I wished to leave on good terms from Bloodwinter. I would not fight those I called family at one time. They were outnumbered and had to comply with leaving. That is when we left Bloodwinter, and made our way north."

That day was burned into memory. That day, I stood on the Bloodwinter's side. I didn't regret it, for I wouldn't have heard Easpin tell the rest of us the one piece of information that came in handy when I slipped away and joined my new family: They let us leave peacefully for the moment, but they would try to hunt us down, one by one.

Rage gestured to the forest around us. "When we got to Silverpine, it was not but a few days when more of the Bloodwinter came to us. One by one, two by two…more of them came, but not to fight us. To join us. Each of them cut their ties from the Bloodwinter when they realized the demon was in control of things – that Easpin had, all along, been one of the demon's 'generals'.

"We had to name ourselves, of course…so here we declared ourselves Nightrage. Under my claws, we formed the laws we hold ourselves to, even in Moonrage. Marverle was made the first Pack Mother. With her direction, stability was assured. Nightrage grew almost too fast. Within a matter of weeks, we were almost a Horde!" Many around the fire seemed to take great pride in this, especially Rage.

"We had severed our ties with Bloodwinter entirely, but that did not stop them from wanting peaceful conversations." He scoffed.

"Peaceful?" Lyiana asked, a harsh tone in her voice. "I was nearly killed by them and their 'peaceful conversations'."

"Indeed. They played us false. Set traps and fought dishonorably in shadow. But we kept ourselves to Silverpine. That seemed to dissuade them from further attacks. They took up residence in the keep on the island to the north east, but that did not last long. I assume they just aren't cut out for this forest.

"During such time, I'll not bore you with all the details of the Nightrage growing larger still or ensuring the stability of the allies we had. More certainly, the alliance with Christy and her kingdom, Mysticism. She would say I attempted to get her to abandon her kingdom and join proper wolves! But that would not happen for some time. She had her own things to deal with – whispers in her ear that I was not to be trusted."

Someone spoke, though I couldn't tell who asked. "What kind of whispers?"

"Oh, the kind that Worgen should not be trusted, and certainly not to trust a brute like me." Rage laughed. "I speak well enough, but I've no patience for outsiders and snotty little royals. Let us move on.

"During a time near Stormwind, I was in the process of meeting one of my good allies, Eldessa. She was once of the Bloodwinter, the same as I, but she had her own people – not many, but still a few. It was my intent to bring Eldessa into the Nightrage. She was a Worgen worthy of respect. Her abilities and nature alone intrigued me.

"Our meeting outside Stormwind was meant to secure an alliance. We were, unfortunately, interrupted by one of my enemies. He attacked, even when he was outnumbered. Five to one! Such a fool…"

A fool, indeed. He would have done better to listen for vital information and sow chaos with it at another time.

"The fight did not last long. I recall that Eldessa had taken the form of a bird and had her talons in his shoulders when a stranger lashed out and cut her wing. Lucky for her, it was not entirely cut off. Strange, how people around Stormwind make it their business to try and be heroes, even when they defend demons. Stranger still, the very one who injured Eldessa's wing would turn on our enemy and assist us. Such odd people…"

He sighed and continued, "I finished our enemy off and the stranger ensured that his body would not be making a return to this life. Eldessa would be healed, and our alliance was reassured. The stranger went her separate way as well. At the time, I thought such a small fight could be forgotten. But something inside me was wrong. My fight against the enemy proved to be fatal, even in its brief moments.

"You see, he was a death knight. His attempts to control blood against me could not possibly do much to me – a death knight, too. Perhaps I, myself, was arrogant in thinking I had walked away with nothing but a scuff. Inside, I could feel myself dying, internal bleeding from some wound. For a few days, I was able to continue on, but eventually collapsed in Elwynn Forest while traveling with Shadowstep, here. Only one else that I knew would be in this forest was Eldessa."

Lyiana huffed. "Oh, yes, I remember this: where you _insisted_ you were fine. You were lucky she was in those parts, or you would be buzzard food."

Rage continued, seeming to ignore his mate. "I insisted to Shadowstep to seek out Eldessa for me. Eldessa was a healer."

"And I found her. She healed you up, got you back on your feet."

"Indeed…perhaps better than I was before. After the events that day, Eldessa came back to Silverpine with me. She would join Nightrage eventually, leaving what few people she had behind. Eldessa…or rather, Silver now…had a way of things. I feel she almost enjoyed butting heads with me. She was rebellious and eventually, she and I fought – right near this area, actually.

"It ended in her becoming…shackled – a collar to prevent her from changing into a bear again. Perhaps my way of things can be cruel at times, and sometimes I forget myself. I am not called 'Rage' for no reason. I made Silver one of my mates, and perhaps not in a…respectable manner. It would later prove to be both a terrible mistake, and an excellent mistake. You see, through Silver, Moondagger would be introduced."

Moondagger. I didn't know what to think about her. I had never trusted her, but her silver-tongued ways did garner some respect from me. She was one who could send people willingly to their doom with a mere sentence – truly, someone to be cautious about.

"She attacked me, though she was already injured from a previous engagement. I shall get to that eventually. Moondagger was a very skilled assassin…it was luck that she was hurt when she attacked me. Beta Shadowstep certainly saved my life that day."

"I saved your pelt on more than one occasion, but that night you were just lucky I was snooping around. Though, what I found you doing made me second-guess about saving your ass. I figure, in hindsight, I am very happy that you're here now." Lyiana admitted.

"I had lost myself in what makes us feral that day. Shadowstep tackled the assassin off a nearby ledge, and when I had my mind to myself again I quickly moved to where the two had fallen." Rage continued, the gathering paying apt attention to his words. "Apparently, Moondagger…well, whatever she had called herself then, was a previous lover to Silver. I unknowingly brought such things upon myself it seems.

"I would have killed the elven assassin then. Shadowstep however, asked me to be merciful in such circumstances. Instead of killing the elf, I ended up carrying her on my back to an ally in Silverpine that could heal her. After that, I took her prisoner. In the times that I was absent, I should have known that Silver would make every effort to release her old friend.

"But there was something else in the works – a joint attack of those who once knew the elf, pursued her into our territory. In the process, the elf had been afflicted with the Worgen curse! Something that most know should be impossible. Regardless, Moondagger would attack me again, weaker than she was before.

"She was dying, you could tell. Whatever caused her to become cursed was…twisted I would say. I offered her release from the pain, so long as she swore her blades and loyalty to me. She agreed, and I ensured her life was saved. She became like us: a Worgen. That was when she officially took on the name Moondagger.

"I named her as my daughter. I trained her – raised her, you could say. However, her stay with Nightrage would be brief. I do not believe she intended her actions to cause a rift, but they did. She did not mean to betray me…her anger has always gotten the better of her. She has always been good with getting in the heads of others. Twisting them to her ideas.

"She gathered the pack away from me. She wanted change…she wanted power. Her own mate was betrayed by her plans! She had made a play for power, telling truths with a twist of words so that the Nightrage was confused with me. I anticipated she would leave with some, go begin her own pack of some sort. Instead, she wanted to be named Pack Mother. Such an alteration of things.

"However, she seemed confused in what she really wanted. Not even a day or two after her play for power, she separated from Nightrage to form the Pack of Elune." Rage looked around the group once again. "I am uncertain now, but some of you may have come from Pack of Elune. The time would come to pass eventually when Moondagger and I solidified an alliance. That alliance did not last long once our true intentions got underway.

"We agreed to bring the pack back together as one. She would take her place at my side, and that is when Moonrage was formed. The name of the pack was chosen for…obvious reasons. It was also by unifying the two packs, that the two paths were formed: the Order of Elune, and my Wolves, allowing both Worgen and Night Elves to be part of the pack. That, is how the Moonrage came to be."

And with that, he returned to his spot by the fire, leaving us to converse about the events told.


End file.
